Tous les garçons et les filles
"Tous les garçons et les filles" (English: "All the Boys and Girls") is a song by French popular singer Françoise Hardy, released in 1962. Background The tune recounts the feelings of a young person who has never known love and her envy of the couples that surround her. It was telecast on the evening of Sunday, October 28, 1962 in a musical interlude during the results of the 1962 referendum to allowDIRECT election of the president of the French Republic.[8] The song quickly became a success, selling 500,000 copies by the end of the year, and eventually selling over 700,000 copies in France.[9]Additionally, it is quoted several times by the main characters in J. L. Carr's 1988 novel What Hetty Did. Françoise Hardy also recorded the song in English ("Find Me a Boy", 1964), Italian ("Quelli della mia età", 1962; collected in Françoise Hardy canta per voi in italiano, 1963), and German ("Peter und Lou", 1963; collected in In Deutschland, 1965.) On a French talk show named "Tout le Monde en Parle" Jimmy Page stated that he played the guitar as a session musician on the recording. EP’s Tracklist SP’s track listing Cover versions The song has been covered by many artists in many languages, including: *Lill-Babs (in Swedish, "Vart Jag Än Går", 1963). *Sophie Blaede (1962). *Ginette Reno (1962). *Catherine Spaak (1962). *Aimable (on the accordion, 1963). *Eny Mara (in Portuguese, "A Idade Do Amor", 1964). *Dulce Salles Cunha Braga (1965). *Mia Frye (in English, "All the Girls and Boys", 1984). *Eurythmics BONUS track on the album Be Yourself Tonight and, in some countries, B-side of the single "It's Alright - (Baby's Coming Back)"); sung in French by Annie Lennox. *The Paquitas (accompanists of Xuxa) (in Portuguese, "Alguem para amar", 1991). *Laurent Voulzy and Carla Bruni singing with the Enfoirés (album Les Enfoirés à l'Opéra comique, 1995). *Marie Myriam (1996). *Gigliola Cinquetti ("Quelli della mia età", 1999). *Saint Etienne ("Find Me a Boy", album The Misadventures of Saint Etienne, music for the film Les Folies de Margaret (The Misadventures of Margaret), released in Japan in 1999). *The Dresden Dolls. *Thanh Lan in French and Vietnamese. *Zona Zul (album Beira, 2006).[11] *Cœur de pirate.[12] *Elastic No-No Band (2007 live recording, released in 2012 compilation Not Like Most Folkies, Part 2: Early Covers). *Raymond & Maria - released in single Ingen vill veta var du köpt din tröja Movie soundtracks "Tous les garçons et les filles" *''Metroland, United Kingdom, 1997. **Director: Philip Saville. **Main actors: Christian Bale, Emily Watson. **CD, ''Metroland, Warner Bros. Records, 1998 (UK). *''The Dreamers (Innocents: The Dreamers), France, Italy, United Kingdom, 2003. **Director: Bernardo Bertolucci. **Main actors: Louis Garrel, Eva Green, Michael Pitt. **CD, ''The Dreamers, Universal Records (9812084), 2003 (UK). *''The Statemen (Crime contre l’humanité), Canada, France, United Kingdom, 2003. **Director: Norman Jewison. **Main actors: Michael Caine, Jeremy Northam, Tilda Swinton. *''Se devo essere sincera, Italy, 2004. **Director: Davide Ferrario. **Main actors: Luciana Littizzetto, Neri Marcorè, Fabio Troiano. *''Attenberg, Greece, 2011. **Director: Athina Rachel Tsangari. **Main actors: Ariane Labed, Yorgos Lanthimos, Vangelis Mourikis. "Find Me a Boy" *The Misadventures of Margaret'', United Kingdom, 1998. **Director: Brian Skeet. **Main actors : Jeremy Northam, Parker Posey, Brooke Shields. **Performed by Françoise Hardy and performed by Saint Etienne.[13] Category:1962 singles